080314-DaniJack
05:41 GG: Jack-hole. 05:42 GA: Ass. 05:42 GA: The better therm is "Jack-ass" 05:42 GG: Na 05:42 GG: I got this. 05:42 GG: Anyway, you should know Eddy's not got a way to harass you. I took my laptop back. 05:43 GG: Enjoy your freedom! Thank Anarchy! 05:43 GA: Wait what? What happened to Eddy? 05:43 GG: Let me write you a story. 05:44 GG: Once upon a time, some idiots dated. Then one idiot stole the cooler idiot's laptop and talked to like, everyone under the stupid conjoined trees like there was no tomorrow. 05:44 GG: This less cool idiot 05:44 GG: didn't think they'd get caught. 05:45 GG: But I found them and took my shit back. 05:45 GG: The end. 05:45 GA: Is this a comedy or a tragedy? 05:45 GG: Comedy! 05:45 GA: So the idiot is alive. 05:45 GG: Unless you're Eddy. 05:46 GG: Just don't let him near your electronics. 05:46 GG: This was a friendly warning. 05:46 GA: Just, is he okay? 05:46 GG: I don't know. 05:47 GA: That's not exactly possible seeing as how you seem to have recovered your shit from him. 05:47 GG: I mean, if he put the fire out he's okay. It wasn't that big. 05:48 GA: God damnit. This was all for some stupid troll love thing? 05:48 GG: Ew. 05:48 GG: No really I just wanted my laptop back. 05:48 GA: And you arsoned him for a laptop? 05:49 GG: MY laptop 05:50 GG: What, stealing is suddenly just okiedokie? Let's just pat him on the wrist? 05:50 GA: You could have, i don't know, Take an arm or something. Full on arsoning seems like over reacting. 05:51 GG: AHAHAHAH. Full on arsoning. 05:51 GG: Right, cause a few carefully aimed fireworks are Arson. 05:51 GA: You said there was a fire 05:51 GG: Probably. 05:52 GG: Do I sound like I care? 05:52 GG: Go visit him or something. Jeez. 05:52 GG: Kiss his booboos 05:52 GA: No you don't. And i'm sure as hell not going there. But he lives on a fucking forest, please tell me you can connect the dots of what would happen if the idiot can't put it out. 05:53 GG: Whatever! 05:53 GA: Seriously, what if you murdered some family of woodland creatures 05:54 GA: Bambi, you killed bambi over a laptop 05:54 GA: Didn't even dignify his death by eating him. 05:54 GG: Poor bleeding heart! Let me send you a sympathies card. 05:55 GG: I don't have time for this. There're eyes to be opened. 05:55 GG: Shit to destroy. 05:55 GG: Lives to change. 05:55 GA: Well you sure as hell had a good start by destroying an ecosistem full of disney wet dreams 05:56 GA: I wonder if bunnies can come back as vengeful ghosts? Is that a thing? 05:56 GG: The government loves that shit. Think about it. "NEW GOVERNMENT WOODLAND RESCUE TEAM SAVES FOREST FROM MYSTERIOUS ARSON. PRESERVATION AT ITS FINEST!" 05:56 GG: And then they get you to donate 05:56 GG: and whatever 05:57 GG: Look, kid, I really got stuff to do. 05:57 GG: Have fun feeling bad over nothing. 05:58 GA: The only one feeling bad here is poor godamned bambi